This invention relates generally to electronic controls, and more particularly to an electronic control system which is capable of sensing reverse rotation of a fluid compression means such as a compressor or pump.
Previously, fluid compression means have been controlled by electromechanical means. Even though these control means could display the pressure and temperature of the fluid compression means, they could not respond with reliable accuracy or display the pressure or temperature prior to an undesired shutdown of the compressor or pump.
In particular, air compressors, have been limited from running in the incorrect direction by the operators being instructed to determine the original pressures being produced by the compressor. If the original pressures were negative, then the operator should have shut off the machine because it was operating in reverse rotation mode. However, inattentiveness and unawareness of the operators frequently lead to continued operation in the reverse rotation mode, and subsequent damage to the compressor
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.